Hero
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Dr. Hodgins meets his Hero


I thought about this, after I wrote "Shiver".

Own Nothing.

One-Shot.

* * *

It was Hodgins birthday, he was turning 28 today, already he was married to the most beautiful woman he's ever met, he has the perfect job and all the money in the world. What could he even get that would make his life better? Nothing really, his life was set, of course his friends gave him small gifts in the spirit of it, but he was just happy with their friendship.

So when Dr. Lance Sweets came bounding up the stairs with a heavy present in the shape of a book, he groaned. He was curious about what Sweets had gotten him, but he was more annoyed about how everyone kept interrupting his work. "Yes Sweets, it is my birthday, you can leave the gift, which I bet is a book in Angela's office."

"No." He exhaled, smiling. "Dr. Hodgins, this is a two part gift from both me and Agent Booth."

"Booth?" Angela looked up, Cam and Dr. Brennan did as well. "You and Booth picked out gifts together?"

"That seems highly unlikely." Brennan stated.

"We didn't pick out anything together. Just unwrap the present." He pushed the book into Hodgins hands. "Better be grateful."

He began to unwrap the gift, staring at Sweets. "Hey I'm grateful for all you guys do me for..." He glanced down at the title. "Oh my GOD!" He screamed, almost dropping the book. "This...this isn't what I think it is...is it?" His hands was shaking as he opened up the cover, looking inside.

"It is one of the four handwritten autobiographies of Dr. Hermione Granger, one of the sole people responsible for the downfall of one of the most powerful and influential cults in the world." Sweets smiled, proud of himself.

"And it's autographed, how did you get this?" Hodgins asked, his eyes tearing up.

Lance shrugged. "I pulled some strings."

"Wait, didn't you say it was a two part gift?" Cam asked.

"Why yes it is." Lance smiled, "Hodgins you need to turn around."

"What could be better then this?" Hodgins asked, as Lance took the book and set it on his work station, he picked up his phone and dialed. "Okay, Booth, your turn." He hung up, smiling as he held Hodgins into place.

The women on the dais looked up as Booth led a woman into the lab, they all smiled having met booth's girlfriend a few weeks ago. He led her up to the stairs to Hodgins who really wanted to turn around, but Sweets kept him from looking. "Okay."

"Happy Birthday Dr. Hodgins." She stated as he stiffened.

He turned around slowly, his eyes widening when he saw her, he jumped back screaming. "It's you! You!"

"Dr. Hodgins, I would like to introduce my cousin Dr. Hermione Granger." Lance smiled as Hodgins stared at him before looking back at Hermione.

"You're cousin?" His voice cracked. "You knew all along how I love secret societies and you didn't tell me that you were related to _the_ Hermione Granger?"

"But sweetie, we all knew her, she's dating Booth. We've all met her a few weeks ago when you didn't want to go out with us." Angela shrugged when Hodgins turned his stare to her. "I didn't know that it was_ the_ Hermione Granger that you're so obsessed over."

Hermione smiled behind her hand, trying not to laugh. "Sweets told me how much of a fan you are, and that you had donated a lot of money to putting my old school back together a few years ago, so I wanted to thank you and what better way then to give you my illegal autobiography."

"Why is it illegal?" Cam asked, and as soon as she did, she regretted it.

"The Vatican doesn't want the world to know that major cults still exist today and control most of the major governments in europe. Hermione Granger was the brains of the operation to bring them down. She's brilliant."

"Hey, stop talking about my girlfriend like that." Booth stated a little childish. "How do you think Angela feels?"

"Oh, he can look, but he can't touch." Angela smiled, knowing the Dr. Granger was her husband's hero like Brennan was to Daisy.

"He can't look either." Muttered Booth, glaring at the bug guy.

Hermione rolled her eyes, laughing as she kissed him on the cheek. "It's fine. Why not when you guys finished we go out to eat, my treat."


End file.
